Triple Dungeon ¦ Magic: Shandalar 17
Jared continues to search for treasures in dungeons. Synopsis Jared tries to sneak into a dungeon, but a Mind Stealer fights him. Jared starts with 6 mana! Jared eventually gets his Serra Angel with Holy Strength, which gets killed instantly. Jared loses after not getting the cards he wanted. Jared goes into the dungeon. Jared fights a Warlock. Jared uses healing cards to attack the black cards. Prodical Sorcerer and Serra Angel chip away damage to win. Jared battles another warlock. Jared discusses instant response. Jared uses an Air Elemental, which is drained out. Jared can't play his Serra Angel until he has enough plains. He uses Moat so the Warrior cannot attack. One of Jared's Serra Angels is drained, but his powered up Serra Angel is strong enough to win the game. Jared will start with Serra Angel on the next game as he fights a Nether Fiend. Jared starts with attacking for 5 on the first turn! Serra Angel can attack several more times, and deals enough to win. Jared wins a Copy Artifact, an unimpressive treasure. Jared fights a dragon and starts with a Black Vise. Jared starts with four lands in his hand, and has nothing useful, and loses the match. Jared leaves the dungeon. Jared buys some new cards. A Goblin Lord wants to fight. Jared starts with Black Vise. The Goblin Lord beefs up his goblins. Jared's Serra Angel attacks in the air. Jared wins the match. Jared purchases cards including a third Serra Angel, which he was not expecting to work. Jared reaches a part of the work he hasn't been to before. Jared is given free food. A Kiska-Ra wants to battle. Jared has a Goblin to start the match, and can start with it dealing damage on the first turn. Jared's Giant Tortoise protects Jared's side. A powerful Serra Angel and a normal Serra Angel hits the Kiska-Ra for 11. A Bird of Paradise protects the Kiska-Ra. Jared finishes off with both his Serra Angels. Jared buys a White Knight. Jared fights a dragon. The comments informed him that he won't lose any cards fighting the dragons. Jared starts with a terrible hand. Jared uses Giant Vultures to attack. Jared realizes that he is beating this dragon. A Wrath of God destroys every card on Jared's side! The dragon has a card allowing it to gain 6 life! Both sides are down to four after the dragon attacks both sides and Jared's Air Elemental! Jared discusses the Black Lotus. Jared loses with an Inferno after the dragon heals itself. That sucked! Jared looks at the deck of a Mandering. Jared finds an amulet of each color. Jared enters a dungeon, and heads to a treasure. Jared plays his Black Vise. Jared defends with his Tortoise, and his opponent cannot even attack. Serra Angel is played, and the Black Vise continues to deal damage, surprising Jared with how useful it has been. Serra Angel deals four damage and wins. Jared will start with his turtle next turn. He then finds that he starts with Serra Angel instead! Serra Angel starts by attacking, which Jared combines with Holy Armor and Black Vise. Jared wins, and finds Ancestral Recall - one of the best cards. Jared can draw three cards for 1 mana. In today's standards, an equivalent card would cost 5 mana! Jared fights another nether fiend. Jared plays a Land Tax. Jared can attack for 7 with Serra Angel. Jared uses the mote to stop the nether fiend from attacking. Jared finishes it off with Serra Angel. Jared needs to fight a Dragon. Jared uses the Giant Tortoise to protect him from early game cards. Jared gets to attack with the Tortoise! He combines the Tortoise with Serra Angel. Jared discusses cards that allow the player to keep drawing mana, which leads to more spells. Jared continues doing 6 damage each turn. Jared wins. Jared finds that nothing is blocking the treasure, and he finds Fork. Jared fights another dragon, but starts with a bad hand. Jared realizes he should have run. Jared gets attacked. The interface screws Jared over again, not letting him twiddle. Jared leaves the dungeon. Jared got the card he wanted. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos